Mell San
by Mell San
Summary: Mell,é uma garota de 13 anos. Junto com suas amigasos Bruna Renata,Cristiane Zambonim e Daluan Toigo desfruta do seu quarto ano em Hogwarsts um anode muito romance, intrigas e aventura.


----------------------------------OoOooOooOOoOoooooooOoooooOOOo-----------------------

As férias estão acabendo.

Era uma tarde chuvosa sem nada para se fazer, Mell porém sempre tinha coisas para fazer nem que fazia sol ou chuva. Ela estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro que pela cara estava muito bom, Mell sempre gostava de livros que falavam de romances e assasinatos. Porém um barulho na janela a destraiu era a coruja de sua amiga Cristiane uma linda coruja marrom que se chamava Mili, a coruja era meia desastrada e parecia ser meia cega também, quando Mell viu a coruja deslizando pela janela abriu a porta de seu quarto e saiu correndo quase caindo da escada, para chegar até a coruja, quando ela chegou a coruja já estava melhor mas tinha quebrado a asa, pegando a coruja e levando-a para seu quarto enfaixou a asa dela e colocou-aem uma gaiola que tinha ali, depois desamarrando a carta e trancado a gaiola sentou- se novamente em sua cama e começou a ler, na carta estava escrito:

- Querida Mell!

Como você esta? Espero que esteja bem pois comigo esta tudo ok, adivinha quem esta aqui em casa? Bom você já deve saber a Bruna veio me visitar e pediu se nós podemos nos encontrar sexta-feira dia 15 para organizarmos nossa ida para o Beco Diagonal pois nenhuma de nós compramos o material. O Daluan logo logo recebera uma carta também só que ele receberá pela coruja da Bruna. Mell por favor me diga como que a Mili chegou ai mande sua resposta.

Beijos Cristiane e Bruna.

Mell ficou muito feliz ao saber que suas amigas não aviam esquecido dela durante as férias mas achou estranho seu único melhor amigo não ter lhe enviado nenhuma carta. Mas logo ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e mergulhou sua pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever:

-Olá garotas!

Eu estou muito bem claro chateada porque odeio ficar em casa com as minhas duas irmãs, deixa eu ver sexta hm está perfeito vocês podem vir a noite pois de dia estarei na casa da minha avó. E a sua coruja bom ela não teve uma bela aterrizagem ela quebrou a asa mas já providenciei sua melhora, quando ela estiver bem eu a mandarei.

Um beijinho e um abraço Mell San.

Os outros dias passaram muito rápido e Mell estava muito ansiada para reencontrar suas amigas. Sexta 15 foi um de seus melhores dias pois não estava tão chato ficar na casa de sua avó como de costume pois lá encontrou seus primos e se divertiram muito. Era quase 7:30 quando Mell chegou em casa estava com medo que seus amigos já tinham vindo mas era 8:00 quando eles chegaram e Mell ficou mais feliz do que já estava. E foi logo dizendo:

- Meninas, nossa estava morrendo de saudades de vocês!espero que tenham tido saudades da sua miguinha também- falou.

- sim Mellzinha sentimos muitas saudades, bom pelo menos eu senti-falou Daluan dando um forte beijo em Mell que ficou meia sem jeito.

- Ai Dalu não deixe a menina mais corada do que ela já é- agora foi a vez de Bruna dar um grande abraço na amiga.

Ai sim Mell ficou mais corada do que o normal e todos caíram na gargalhada. Mas antes que Mell começasse a falar alguma coisa, Cristiane tirou da mochila que trazia com sigo uma caixa de sapos de chocolates e colocou em cima da mesinha de cabeceira , e todos comeram. Já era passada das 9:00 quando começaram a combinar aonde iriam se encontrar no dia seguinte para irem comprar os materiais.

- E ai aonde nós vamos nos encontrar e em que hora pois como vocês sabem o Beco fica meio longinho, e se formos em nossas vassouras carregaríamos conosco o peso de algum trouxa nos avistarem- falou Mell pensativa.

-È isso é verdade não vamos poder ir voando- falou Bruna ainda mais pensativa.

- Bom garotas, como vocês moram meio longe e eu sou o que moro mais perto acho que não haveria problema nenhum se vocês fossem dormir lá em casa claro que se os pais de vocês deixarem- disse Daluan tentando achar uma solução.

- Mell posso telefonar para minha mãe perguntando?pois minha querida coruja não esta em condição e a sua saiu para caçar- perguntou Cristiane.

- Claro que pode Cris, Bruna se você quiser ligar para a sua pode ligar do meu celular mesmo- concordou Mell.

Nisso Mell mesmo antes de perguntar para sua mãe se podia ir ou não começou a arrumar suas coisas. Mas logo que terminou de arrumar saiu de seu quarto deixando Daluan sozinho, foi falar com sua mãe.

- Mãe mãe – chamou a menina

- Que foi Mell?-perguntou a mãe

- Mãe amanha nós iremos comprar os materiais só que como todos moramos longe fora o Daluan que não mora muito longe e ele pediu se eu e as garotas podemos ir dormir na casa dele para amanha irmos comprar as compras?- perguntou Mell já meia que sabendo a reposta.

Naquilo entram na sala os três amigos e a mãe fala:

-Vocês vão ir meninas?-perguntando a mãe

-vamos- falaram Cris e Bruna juntas

-Bom se vocês irem a Mell poderá ir também- falou a mãe que não sabia se deixaria a filha ir.

-Vivaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaram todos juntos...

-Ei garotos esperem já que vocês vão ter uma longa viagem porque não tentam pegar o Knight Bus?-explicou a mãe.

Todos se despediram da mãe de Mell, e desceram até a rua para esperarem o knight bus. Todos estavam vestidos como trouxas , Mell estava com uma mochila que dentro estava sua capa e o dinheiro para comprar seus materiais e vestes novas pois as suas já estavam meias curtas. O knight Bus chegou era aproximadamente 10:30 e estava quase que lotado, restavam apenas 4 lugares. Eles entraram no ônibus e seguiram rumo a casa de Daluan.

Chegando lá os pais do garoto já haviam ido se deitar e o garoto mesmo arrumou o quarto de hóspedes para as 3 garotas que já estavam quase dormindo. Depois de arrumar o quarto foi até a sala onde as garotas estavam.

-Meninas, se vocês quiserem ir dormir o quarto já esta pronto. –disse ele soltando um grande bocejo.

-ok, boa noite Dalu- falaram as três juntas.

-boa noite meninas, durmam bem e até amanha-respondeu.

------------------------OOOOooooooOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo-------------

N/A: bom esse foi meu primeiro capitulo por isso não ficou muito bom. Eu esqueci de escrever durante os capítulos como são os personagens certo? Bom então vamos lá.

Mell San: uma garota com aproximadamente 1,70 de altura, olhos azuis, pele clara e cabelo castanho com mexas loiras. Tem uma coruja branca com preta que se chama Jukila.

Bruna Renata: aproximadamente 1,67 de altura, olhos azuis, pele bem clara e cabelo castanho claro. Tem uma coruja cinza que se chama Tonha.

Cristiane Zambonim: aproximadamente 1,68 de altura, olhos castanhos pele clara e cabelo a altura dos ombros castanhos claros.tem uma coruja marrom que se chama Mili.

Daluan Toigo: aproximadamente 1.72 de altura, olhos verdes, pele morena e cabelo estilo surfista. Tem uma coruja preta que se chama Chica.


End file.
